The present invention concerns articles for use when bathing and more particularly concerns an article arrangeable in different forms to facilitate completely washing a person's body.
Various articles have been constructed to facilitate bathing, especially for washing difficult to reach locations such as a person's back. However, many known back washing articles include straps or handles that interfere with nodal use, such as when the articles are being used for washing easy-to-reach areas of the body. Further, straps and/or handles detract from the appearance of the articles, add to their expense, and tear loose over time. Also, articles that are long enough to reach across a person's back are cumbersome to use and/or undesirably long when bathing areas other than the person's back. Still further, typical washcloths and back brushes do not provide a scrubbing action strong enough and over a wide enough area to remove all dead cells and unclean matter from a person's back. Thus, an article solving the aforementioned problems is desired.